


Out of Fashion

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>In the days before Zydrate,</i> she mused, <i>he would've sold snake oil or patent medicines and left town just ahead of the angry mob.  Too bad angry mobs have gone out of fashion.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Fashion

"I'm not just another junkie." She wasn't sure if she was arguing with him or begging for his reassurance – not that the latter was likely. Not from him.

"You say that, Princess, but you're here just the same as they are." He glanced over his shoulder at the motley group waiting in a hostile half-circle just out of range.

"Do you want this or not?" She held the coins up, wishing she had the strength of will to just walk away.

He smirked. "Depends if you want _this_ or not," and he produced a new vial like a magic trick. _In the days before Zydrate,_ she mused, _he would've sold snake oil or patent medicines and left town just ahead of the angry mob. Too bad angry mobs have gone out of fashion._

"You know I do."

He came closer, mere inches between them, taking the coins from her hand with something approaching a caress. His scent was heavy in her nostrils, graveyard dirt and unwashed male, a faint overlay of aftershave, somehow never unpleasant though she thought it should be. Desire left her weak and nauseated, and she almost wished she didn't have the cash today. What had started as an act of desperation had become something more, something she needed and hated at the same time.

Down on his knees before her, the vial locked into the gun, and she saw the look in his eyes shift from disdain to something approaching worship as he put his hand on her thigh. The spark carried her into darkness.


End file.
